wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Two Heads Are Better Than One
Prologue Gravel was full of hatred. Not regular hate, hatred that filled him to the brim. Hatred that felt so fiery hot and icy cold at the same time that he just wanted to scream. Hatred that was so big, he would sacrifice anything to fan his hatred's fire. Hatred that made him demented. This time, he didn't know it, but he was going too far. "This is good. She can do this..." Gravel sat at his bulky desk, fit specially for his MudWing shape. His eye was twitching, and he held a demented smile. He looked at his carefully graphed charts, mapping out where the NightWing island should be. "NightWings, the sickly things... The abominations..." His head snapped to the left. Mangrove sat up from his desk, gathered his papers in a sack, and went out of his home to see his daughter and her sibs. Well, her unsibs, her siblings had died when Gravel killed them. He didn't care if nobody kept their kids, he was going to. The sun had just set, and one moon was rising in the sky. "N-Now, Willow, you are my only child left..." The other dragonets around her gulped as they stared at the powerful lunatic. "If you don't kill at least seven NightWings, you will meet the fate of your brothers ad sisters. But you," he paused his eye twitching faster. "You are their BigWings. The strongest of all my children. So go and kill them..." He looked at the others, his head shaking. "If you fail to deliver my needs, I will see to it every one of you are executed." He whispered between gritted, smiling teeth. He threw the pouch to Willow and walked back towards his house. "What did he say?" a tall amber dragonet asked. Gravel whipped around, his grin very wide. He stomped over to the unlucky dragonet, and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "I said, if you fail to deliver my needs..." He shoved her into the mud and clawed into her neck. "I will see to it..." He spoke in a gruff voice, clawing through the dragonets throat. "That every one of you..." He clawed to the bone, and looked in the dying dragonet's eyes. "ARE EXECUTED," Gravel shouted in her face. "Now, Willow-and-friends, you will meet the fate of this dragonet if you do not come back with at least seven dead bodies. Oh yes, the net," Gravel pointed at Willow's satchel. "Carry the bodies in the net." Willow and her sibs were flying over the mountains. "Your dad is crazy," A coppery dragonet said. "No duh," another one said. "He's not crazy, just broken," Willow said, "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this, guys," Willow looked up at the moon. "Now Mahogany is dead." She said. "Aww, Willow, we're your best friends, and we wouldn't abandon you just because your dad threatened to kill us and is a broken lunatic." Willow's best friend, Otter, said. Willow held the net in her talons. "This gonna hold dead bodies." They arrived at the island, and Willow snuck into a large cave. It was uninhabited, and she figured they could stay here. "Who wants to help me out?" Willow asked. She held a large vial of black liquid. The vial was at least six inches long, two across. "I will," Otter said. Ecru and Iris agreed to come too. Willow took black cloaks out of the bag, and handed them to her friends. Otter, Willow, Ecru, and Iris swiftly flew out of the cave while three dragons stayed behind. They quietly snuck into a small bakery, where batter was being stirred. The dragonets walked into the employee room, and looked through a window to see a gray NightWing with patches of creamy gold on him. He was stirring an enormous cauldron of batter. "They sell some kind of famous cookie here that is really trending," Willow whispered. The NightWing inside walked towards the storage room and the dragonets went into the room and looked at the batter. It smelled sweet and sugary. Willow dumped the full vial into the batter, and crushed the vial into it for good measure. Then she stirred the batter so the black liquid sank in, and the glass was unseen. The storage door opened, and the NightWing spotted them. "Who?" He asked. Willow and her friends ran into the employee room, then out of the shop and swiftly flew to their small cave. "By tomarrow, we should have more than seven dragons." The next morning, the dragonets awoke to hear bubbling sounds coming from overhead. Willow clipped on her cloak and flew up to see what was happening. She hid behind a house made from molten lava. Willow looked out to see NightWing bodies strewn across the volcanic island, some toppling over with black bubbles coming from their mouths, and others wheezing before they bubbled. "eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty one..." Willow whispered while counting them. She pulled the net out of her satchel and waited until the hub was silent. All of the dragons in the town square were dead. Willow pulled one into the net, then another, and three more, and then she sat to catch her breath. "Why are these guys (gasp) so (gasp) heavy?" Willow said. She added three more, just for good measure. Willow then called down to her friends, and two came floating up the mountain. "They're all... Dead..." The youngest of her friends, Honeybee, gasped. "Well, help me out here," Willow said. Both of the dragonets looked up at her. Their eyes were full of fear. "Fine, I'll take it." Willow clipped the ends of the net together, black scales shining through the thick wire. "Now my dad will stop killing dragons." Willow thought aloud, but she was terribly wrong. Chapter One DaggerBack was sitting on the edge of a pond. I'm a NightWing. Strong. Powerful, ''he thought. His tail swirled through the water as he looked at his reflection. The mist felt good as it crept between his scales on a morning like this in the rainforest. It had rained yesterday, so everything was damp. DaggerBack was scrawny, with thin legs and a tight chest. He had shimmering black scales with dapples of oily purple. His eyes were beautiful, stunning mint-green. He had a two belts of daggers across his chest. DaggerBack stared at his reflection for a while longer until slapping it with his tail. "I'm a disgrace. How could I even be called a NightWing?" DaggerBack muttered. Another tail in the water intertwined with his. "I think you're pretty nice." DaggerBack looked up to see a beautiful violet dragonet. "Uhm..." DaggerBack couldn't think of anything to say. ''I wish I could read minds, he thought. "Hi, Penumbra." That was all he could say. Penumbra was DaggerBack's best friend. "What are you doing tonight?" Penumbra asked. "I don't know. Be a dissapointment," DaggerBack said. Penumbra looked at him with concerned eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Look at me, Penumbra. I'm a runt. A nothing." DaggerBack clawed at his reflection in the water again as it reappeared. "DaggerBack, I really think that you're more than that. You're a NightWing, Dagger." He looked at his reflection for the third time. "No I'm not." He said wistfully. Suddenly, a warning roar sounded from far off in the rainforest. Penumbra sprang up and grabbed his arm. She was terribly frightened by the constant raids from SkyWings because her sister died in the arena. "Let's go see whats going on," DaggerBack said. Penumbra looked at him with fearful eyes. "Fine, you can stay here," He shook her claws off his arm and darted through the rainforest to see what all the commotion was about. He glided through ferns and twisted around trees until he reached the main camp, where the NightWings were outnumbered and the SkyWings were burning down huts. Gladly, DaggerBack didn't live there, but many other NightWings did. He could see RainWings racing through the forest behind him to help, and some more NightWIngs behind him. Soon they would fend off the SkyWings with the incoming dragons. DaggerBack decided he couldn't fight very well, and he ''just ''cleaned his weapons, so he could leave it to the others. He glided back to the pond where Penumbra was hiding under a pile of rocks. "Seriously?" DaggerBack said. "W-W-Will we be ok?" Penumbra stuttered. "Yes, we'll be alright," DaggerBack said with a sigh. Penumbra stood up, the rocks falling off her back. She shook her self to get rid of excess pebbles, looking really embarrassed. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)